Luput
by Leenahanwoo
Summary: Di antara orang-orang yang kau sayang, mungkin terdapat rahasia terpendam yang luput dari pandanganmu ... An angst One Piece story with Killer x fem!Penguin and slight fem!Shachi


**Title : Luput**

 **Genre : Angst**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Flash fiction with 922 words**

 **Author : Leenahanwoo**

 **Pairing: Killer x Penguin**

 **Cast : Killer, fem!Penguin, fem!Shachi**

 **Warning : Genderbender for Penguin & Shachi ! Don't like don't read ! OOC-ness and angst is everywhere !**

 **Disclaimer : All One Piece casts are Eiichiro Oda-sama's. This story and OC are mine.**

* * *

 **~~LUPUT~~**

* * *

Di ujung tebing curam, sosok itu berdiri menatap debur ombak menerpa karang tajam di bawah kaki. Raut wajah datar, tanpa senyum menghias bibir. Sebuah topi dia pasang dengan erat, agar surai sepanjang bahu berwarna hitam di bawahnya tak tersapu angin. Mata kecokelatannya berkedip, lalu dengan langkah pelan dia berbalik menjauh.

Di ujung tebing, tepat di samping orang itu berdiri sebelumnya, sebuah batu nisan tertancap tegak di tanah. Tulisannya terang, bertitah tinta emas yang memudar oleh alam. _A loved one sleeping, gone but not forgotten. Shachi_.

.

" _Pen." Mata kecokelatan milik sepupunya itu bergetar menahan emosi. Tangannya terkepal._

 _Penguin, si gadis di ujung ruangan, menggenggam buku catatan kecil di tangannya erat-erat. Terbata-bata dia mencoba menjelaskan, "Shachi… maaf, aku … sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud …"_

" _Keluar!" potong gadis lainnya dengan cepat. "Keluar dari kamarku!"_

 _Tangan itu gemetar takut ketika mengembalikan buku catatan tersebut ke atas nakas. Tanpa banyak bicara Penguin keluar dari kamar sepupunya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata, namun tak sanggup dia berkata apa-apa._

.

Di dalam pelukan sang kekasih, Penguin tertidur setelah selesai berkeluh kesah. Apa yang terucap selalu sama. Betapa bersalahnya dia, seharusnya mereka tak terlambat datang, seharusnya dia tak pernah membaca buku catatan itu. Hal serupa berulang-ulang. Killer, pemuda itu, mendesah dengan wajah sendu.

.

" _Shachi menyukaimu," ucap Penguin ketika mereka bertemu._

 _Killer hanya menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah bingung. "Shachi? Sepupumu?"_

 _Gadis itu mengangguk. "Aku … aku tidak sengaja membaca buku harian milik Shachi. Sungguh, aku bukannya ingin menyentuh barang-barang pribadinya. Tetapi dia … menulis bahwa dia sangat menyukaimu, jauh sebelum aku …"_

" _Tetapi dia tak mengatakan apa pun padamu? Kau mengatakan bahwa dia begitu mendukung hubungan kita."_

" _Ya, tetapi … seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Shachi juga menyukaimu. Mengapa dia tak pernah mengatakannya? Aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang … bukan, bukan maksudku menyesali hubungan ini. Maaf, Killer, aku bingung sekali."_

 _Killer dapat melihat tubuh kekasihnya gemetar ketakutan._

" _Aku tidak tahu ... apa yang harus kulakukan, Killer?" ucap Penguin lagi._

 _Dengan lembut Killer menarik gadis bersurai hitam itu ke dalam pelukan. "Tenanglah." Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung kekasihnya. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"_

" _Dia memergokiku membaca buku catatan itu, lalu menyuruhku untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dia tak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya."_

 _Killer pun kebingungan bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Shachi menutupi semuanya dengan rapat. Penguin terlalu rapuh untuk mengetahui fakta yang baru saja dia temukan, dan dia harus berusaha membantu kedua sepupu itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah._

" _Kita temui Shachi setelah keadaan lebih tenang. Kita selesaikan semuanya bersama-sama."_

 _Pemuda itu bisa merasakan anggukan kecil di dalam rengkuhan._

.

Buku catatan itu dikirimkan oleh ibu Shachi, bibi dari Penguin, dua minggu kemudian. Beberapa barang kenangan milik Shachi dan Penguin juga turut dikirimkan, termasuk beberapa bingkai foto, album kecil berisi foto-foto polaroid kedua sepupu itu, dan hadiah-hadiah yang dibelikan Penguin untuk Shachi di hari-hari spesial.

Penguin tak sanggup menggenggam buku catatan harian milik Shachi lebih dari dua menit. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dia menyerahkan buku itu kepada Killer, yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya membongkar paket.

"Aku takut membacanya, Killer," jawab Penguin ketika pemuda itu bertanya.

"Mungkinkah isi di dalamnya dapat mengurangi rasa bersalahmu?" ucap Killer. Dia yakin ibu Shachi tidak mengirimkan buku catatan tersebut tanpa alasan.

Mata kecokelatan gadis itu menatapnya ragu. "B-benarkah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi," Killer mengusap kepala Penguin dengan sayang, "entah mengapa aku merasa buku ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih tenang."

Seraya menyerahkan kembali buku itu kepada Penguin, Killer tersenyum saat kekasihnya memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut walau takut-takut.

"Aku harus … membacanya?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

 _._

 _7 April_

 _Hari ulang tahunku. Sudah dua minggu aku menghindari Penguin. Bukannya aku benci dengan sepupuku, hanya saja … entahlah, aku begitu marah padanya karena membaca buku ini. Sial betul, aku lupa menguncinya di dalam laci. Dia jadi mengetahui perasaanku pada Killer. Padahal rasa ini ingin kusimpan rapat-rapat, jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui._

 _Ah, hanya Heat yang tahu, selain aku. Heat mengatakan bahwa dia akan menungguku membalas perasaannya sembari membiarkanku melupakan rasa suka ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Dia terlalu bersabar menghadapi bocah kekanakan sepertiku. Seharusnya aku menyukainya saja, dan bukannya kekasih dari sepupuku._

 _Pagi-pagi sekali Penguin mengirimiku pesan singkat, berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan doa-doanya. Aku tak membalas, tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Siang harinya dia menelepon. Ibu memaksa aku untuk mengangkatnya, sampai aku berkata iya. Sangat canggung saat berbicara, tetapi kami sepakat untuk bertemu. Di pantai yang kami sukai. Pantai yang penuh batu karang yang curam dan terjal._

 _Tiba di sana, emosiku membuncah. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku harus menyukai Killer? Ya, dia memang tampan, tinggi, badan proporsional dengan rambut pirang sepanjang paha dan mata biru yang indah. Siapa yang tidak menyukai senyum manis dan sikap ramahnya? Tetapi dia menyukai Penguin. Mencintai sepupuku. Seharusnya aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak mampu membunuh perasaan ini. Bahkan Heat … aku sedih melihatnya berusaha keras tanpa hasil. Maaf, tapi rasanya sulit sekali bagiku untuk membalas perasaanmu. Penguin, maafkan aku, aku menyayangimu, tapi perasaan bodoh ini membuatku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu. Killer, berbahagialah dengan Penguin._

 _Aku harus bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Aku harus menghilang, ya, dengan begitu perasaan ini juga akan …_

.

Catatan itu berakhir di sana. Penguin menangis tersedu-sedu, memukul-mukul dada Killer yang memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan. Buku catatan itu berada di dalam tas yang dipakai Shachi pada saat dia bunuh diri di pantai batu karang tempat mereka berjanji temu.

 _._

 _Shachi, aku juga menyayangimu. Tidak seharusnya kau pergi seperti ini. Kita bisa berbicara baik-baik dan menyelesaikan ini, kau tahu? Killer pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Mengapa kau tak bisa menungguku barang sebentar saja? Dasar bodoh. Dan bodohnya, aku menyayangi sepupuku yang bodoh ini._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

 _Welp. I SHOULD UPDATE ANOTHER DRABBLE REQUEST, but I can't help not to post this flash fiction._

Jadi … beberapa waktu yang lalu, naskah ini diikutkan dalam lomba cerpen dan gagal. _So I think to return the script to its original version, that is, KilGuin fanfiction_. Biarlah gagal. Yang penting ku bisa memublikasikan cerita ini untuk dinikmati bersama.

 _IT'S ANGST, I KNOW_. Ini bukan genre yang biasa kubuat, _but I have this urge feelingto write something sad scene for this 3TP. So … enjoy it anyway?_ Khukhukhu


End file.
